


Hidden Figures

by Cursed_Verse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Verse/pseuds/Cursed_Verse
Summary: Kalos Vastor, younger brother of Kar Vastor, was Mace Windu's final Padawan. While forgotten by history, Kalos' actions across the galaxy set the stage for the "The Negotiator" and the "Chosen One" to achieve their destinies, brought about the rise and fall of the Empire, and more.There's a whole 'nother universe out there.The galaxy must be ready for it.





	Hidden Figures

Anxiety could be felt in the walls, the floors, the hallways vibrating with chatter. The Temple was on high alert. Not an hour earlier, the Council received a message from Knight Kenobi. According to his report, a clone army had been created under the Republic’s nose, Dooku had rallied the commerce guilds’ respective armies and navies to Geonosis and were ready for war. At the same time, a disturbance was felt entering the Temple. None of the holocams or other surveillance equipment had seen any intruders, but the offending aura was unmistakable. Within minutes, Master Windu had called every Jedi in the Temple to the Atrium, and instructed them to find this intruder, and to rally for battle. Of course, the Order wouldn’t miss out on the chance to recklessly mount a rescue AND stop a war at the same time. Predictable.

\--

Kalos knew that someone would eventually find the Separatists on Geonosis and jump-start this war. He was disappointed but unsurprised that no one connected the dots when Count Dooku’s Confederacy suddenly experienced an influx of battle droids acting as “security” two years prior. He presumed that this would’ve been enough to beg the question: “Are the Geonosians in on this?”. He sighed. Better late than never.

What no one could have predicted was Anakin Skywalker. Kalos could see the red lines of fire in the Force denoting shatterpoints. Give him enough time, and he'd be able to see any being's role in the greater cosmic wash. Skywalker, however, was a blank. Kalos couldn’t perceive anything with clarity. The Force remained silent as to Skywalker’s ultimate fate. All he knew is that the so-called "Chosen One" would play a big role in the galaxy's history, and soon.

_ I should keep an eye on him *and* Kenobi. _Kalos could sense the two would be much trouble.

\--

A figure in grey and black robes silently walked down the side of one of the Temple corridors. Their face is obscured by a silver helmet. On the face of the helmet is a lighted blue square, resting over two horizontal dashes, in what looks like equal sign. Keeping a tight lock on their presence, they could sense several Jedi searching for him across the massive edifice. Sensing the mind’s eye of a Jedi sweeping over him, the figure projected light so as to not arouse suspicion. After they were certain that this Jedi wouldn’t raise the alarm, the figure relaxed their Force Concealment long enough to check for incoming Jedi.

_Kark! Incoming. _

They leap to the top of a pillar holding up this corridor’s section of the roof. A pair of Temple Guards come around the corner from an access corridor. One of the Guards makes a sudden stop at the base of the pillar the figure in grey is gripping. Before the Guard can look up to see, and before two other Guards approached from further down the hall, the grey blur flew into the access corridor the Guards came from, bouncing off the wall and landing on the ground. Ugh. Evading them would take time and energy. _Obviously_, the figure concluded, _the Order isn’t a fan of uninvited guests_. As the figure in grey strolls down the side hall, they look back to the hall they’d left, sensing the Guards walking away. They supposed they could’ve timed his visit better, but there were only so many things they could worry about right now.

The Order had to be ready.

The figure turns back down towards the main atrium, where a dark-skinned Jedi stands, cloak on, hood down. He pulls his lightsaber off of his belt, igniting it. The emitter spits out a meter-long amethyst blade.

“Grey. You aren’t welcome here.”

A diminutive green imp rounds the corner behind Kalos. “A mistake, you have made. On high alert, the Temple, already, is”.

The figure’s distorted voice rings out, “Just how I like it, Masters”.

He shoves his hands out, blasting Mace back into the atrium. He spins, black cloak billowing out and around him like wings, giving the Grey an angelic, if corrupted, aura. He pulls a hilt from his belt, simultaneously igniting the viridian blade and flinging it in a devastating arc towards Master Yoda. Yoda leaps over the spinning, arcing blade, igniting his own emerald blade.

The Grey Force pulls his green lightsaber back to him, blocking Yoda’s attack before it reached his hand. Yoda flipped over the figure, slashing at his shoulder. The figure tumbled forward, before planting himself in a kneeling position and reaching back to meet Yoda’s next attack with a back-handed upward slash of his own. Yoda bounced back and prepared for another leaping attack. The figure leaped up, and roundhoused Yoda, stunning him and knocking him into the opposite wall.

Windu ran toward the fighter in grey, not willing to pull any punches. He’d only seen Master Yoda be defeated in single combat *once*, and never this quickly. He sank into Vaapad, random attacks flowing together with fluidity. The Grey front flipped over Windu’s initial attack, and assumed a defensive posture, using basic Form II slashing attacks to coax Windu’s blade away from becoming a danger, or stonewalling Windu’s offense with blocks.

The Grey turns and side-steps a diagonal slash, blade held before his face like a Makashi Swordmaster. With his side facing Master Windu, the Grey then makes a circular attack, blade flying down to Windu’s feet, then sweeping upwards at his groin. He then uses the blade’s upward momentum to spin, bringing the blade to Windu’s left side. Windu turns, spinning his lightsaber behind his back. The amethyst blade spins, parrying the Grey’s attack to the side. The Grey shifts his stance, halting the spinning movement most Form IV masters would usually turn into another attack. Windu spins to finish his signature move with a forward stab. The Grey slaps Windu’s lightsaber out of his hand before Windu can finish this attack. Master Windu’s eye widened in surprise. He was again pushed back through the Force, lightly this time.

He knows something is up.

Only Jedi personally familiar with Master Windu’s style would even know about his signature move, much less how to combat it successfully. In fact, Master Windu realized how familiar this all seemed.

A Force-sensitive, likely a former Jedi, familiar with Windu’s lightsaber form (and Yoda’s, for that matter)?

“Kalos?”

The Grey took off his mask. “Hey, Mace. Heard y’all needed help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, party people! I'm new to the fanfiction business so please be kind. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Quoted dialogue is conversational, italicized is thoughts and telepathic communication.


End file.
